Bunshin no Sasuke
by mizuke forever
Summary: "Ck, kenapa pikiranku jadi teringat kelakuan si Naruto-baka terus sih! Shaaanarooo!"/ "Baiklah kurasa aku membutuhkannya sekali saja."/ Bhooofff! / "Ja-jadi hm ayo kita mulai Sa-suke-kun..."/ rate:M/ lemon/ vulgar/ NfC/ RnR/ Sorry for Typo/ DLDR!/ happy readingxD


**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: SasuXSaku**

 **Sorry for Typo**

 **Author: mizuke forever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu telah menunjukan hampir pukul tengah malam. Namun gadis bersurai merah muda ini masih berkutat dengan perkejaannya. Berkas-berkas dari rumah sakit Konoha maupun dari rumah sakit khusus anak yang di kelolanya memenuhi meja kerja.

Bahkan kertas-kertas putih itu berserakan di lantai, sungguh sangat melelahkan dan kacaunya hari ini, meski ia mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya namun tetap saja tidak bisa, mengingat betapa banyak tumpukan putih itu, ia hanya bisa mengerjakan sebisanya. Helaan nafas mengakhiri aktifitasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Ino besok.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan saat membereskan kamar malah menambah kelelahanya.

"Ck, kenapa pikiranku jadi teringat kelakuan si Naruto-baka terus sih?! Shaaanarooo!"

selain kerjaan yang menumpuk hari ini, seseorang yang namanya di sebutkan juga mendominasi harinya yang kacau. Karena lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi sampai saat ini.

Tadi siang saat pulang dari rumah sakit khusus anak, dia berniat untuk berkunjung kerumah sahabat karibnya itu. Sakura berniat mengembalikan kupon ramen yang Naruto tinggalkan diruang kerjanya. Sudah jelas, lelaki pencinta ramen itu lupa karna sedang terburu-buru.

Pikirnya, _'sekalian pulang'_

Sakura terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah. Ketika mau mengetuk pintu apartement Naruto terdengar suara erangan yang erotis. Dia meneguk air liurnya sendiri, sebenarnya sudah jelas di bayangannya, erangan itu pasti suara Hinata. Tak perlu disangkal lagi, Naruto dan Hinata telah pacaran dan akan resmi bertunangan, mau melakukan apapun sah-sah saja bukan? Toh sahabat yang baka-nya selangit itu akan bertanggung jawab. Awas saja! Kalau tidak, dia tak akan segan-segan melayangkan tinjunya, atau dia akan melapor pada klan Hyuuga langsung untuk menyeroyok Naruto! Iiish! Kejamnya nona Haruno ini.

Dan ada yang terburuk dari ini semua, bukan! Ini adalah kebodohannya sendiri. Sakura melihat adegan live NaruXHina sampai selesai, seperti gadis berusia 18 tahun saja, dia menonton dalam diam dan mengendap-ngendap. Dia sadar seharusnya tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, Haruno Sakura tampak seperti gadis cabul sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas, bahkan dia bosan dengan helaan nafasnya sendiri. Berbaring dikasur yang empuk tak kunjung membuatnya terlelap. Gadis itu jadi kesal sendiri.

"Baiklah kurasa aku membutuhkannya sekali saja." gumamnya sendiri. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentiknya membuat segel dan...

Bhooofff!

Di hadapannya asap putih perlahan memudar dan menampakkan seseorang.

Wajah yang tadinya muram terlihat berseri sekarang, dengan gerakan cepat dia memeluk orang yang ada di hadapannya, "kyaaaaa! Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun," teriaknya riang.

Sakura berdehem dan melepaskan pelukannya. "hm begini Sasuke-kun seperti biasa ya, buat aku klimaks dan buat aku tertidur." Sakura sadar di depannya hanyalah sebuah bunshin yang menyerupai kekasihnya tapi dia tetap saja gugup dan malu. Sakura berniat matrubasi dengan bunshinya sendiri. Teknik ini didapat (tanpa sengaja) dari rekan setimnya, Naruto! Tentu saja dari siapa lagi.

Mengingat hal cabul itu membuatnya kembali malu dan geram. Ketika itu, saat dia melihat Naruto menggunakan teknik ini, bunshin yang Naruto ciptakan adalah berwujud dirinya. Langsung saja tanpa basa basi, ucap merucap, dia layangkan tinju maut pada Naruto.

Sakura semakin menggerutuk karena dampak buruknya dia jadi seperti Naruto cabul dan mesum. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia gadis yang beranjak dewasa dan juga membutuhkan kebutuhan jasmani. Di tambah kekasihnya masih dalam rangka perjalanan penebusan dosa. Mau tak mau kala sedang ingin, dia akan ber-solo untuk meredam kadar nafsunya. Tak ayal dia menggunakan bunshin agar lebih cepat dan puas. Ya, seperti yang di lakukannya sekarang.

"Ja-jadi hm ayo kita mulai Sa-suke-kun..." ucapnya gugup.

Bunshin yang menjelema menjadi Sasuke itu tak merespon dan pandangannya menatap kearah lain.

 _'Ugh sial!_ Karena aku gugup jadi tak bisa mengendalikan bunshinku sendiri shaaanaarooo!' Sakura mengeram dalam hati.

"He-hey!" Sakura terkejut bunshinnya malah kabur dan keluar dari kamarnya. "ah! Begini lagi sial aku harus konsentrasi agar bunshin itu menurut! Ayolah tenang Sakura, tenang." Sakura bergumam sendiri lagi. Sambil mengendalikan cakranya agar tidak panik.

"Ah kemana dia?" Sakura mencari kepenjuru ruangannya namun sosok bunshinnya tidak ada. "argh! Dia keluar lagi, bikin repot saja!" Sakura segera menuju pintu keluar.

Gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum lega sosok yang di cari telah ketemu tak jauh dari apartementnya. _'ah baguslah segera kutemukan setidaknya aku tak perlu menghilangkan bunshin itu dan membuatnya ulang.'_

Dia tersenyum manis lalu menghampiri bunshin Sasukenya. "kenapa kau malah kabur sih? Ayo kita kedalam dan jangan kabur lagi ya?" ucap Sakura ketus. Kalau sesosok ini asli mana berani kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Bunshinnya menurut dan mereka telah sampai di kamar "baiklah duduk disini aku akan membuka bajuku dulu." wajah Sakura mulai memerah lagi saat memerintah bunshinnya.

Si bunshin-Sasuke tetap diam namun menurut untuk duduk di kasur Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura sempat melirik bunshin ciptaannya, bunshin itu tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura sudah telanjang bulat di depan bunshinnya. Ia menarik nafas, upaya menjaga kestabilan cakra pada bunshinnya. Jujur saja, yang dia inginkan adalah agar bunshinnya ini bersikap seperti kekasihnya. Tapi yang sudah-sudah terjadi, bunshin-bunshin ciptaannya malah menyerupai gerak geriknya bahkan sampai berubah menjadi dirinya kala sedang menjalani proses nikmatnya. Sungguh hebat Naruto sekaligus pencipta teknik ero ini, saat selesaipun lelaki itu tetap bisa mempertahankan bayangannya.

Sakura beringsut kearah bunshin no Sasuke. Dia duduk tepat diantara kedua kaki si bunshin dan membelakangi, Sakura mengambil tangan kanan si bunshin lalu di arahkan kedadanya. "remaslah Sasuke-kun~"

"Aaaah..." desah Sakura ketika merasakan remasan lembut di kedua dadanya secara bergantian.

"Sasuke-kun... Ah aku sangat merindukanmu..." tutur Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke, meski hanya bunshin Sakura jujur mengatakannya. Dia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. kekasih tercintanya.

Cup...

Kecupan lembut dia ciptakan pada bunshinnya dan lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan yang nikmat.

"Nngh! Cukup!" Sakura menjauhkan bibirnya. "buat aku klimaks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengarahkan tangan kanan bunshinnya turun menuju keselangkangan. Bagian tersensitifnya. "ugh! Masukan jari tengahmu Sasuke-kun!" titahnya lagi.

"Kyaaaaaa'aah iya seperti ituu..." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memerah, "hebat! Bayanganku bisa bertahan sampai detik ini." Sakura mengelus dan mengecup pipi bunshinnya, "gerakkan jarimu Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menuntun Jari Sasuke keluar-masuk sampai bunshin itu bergerak sendiri.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Ah~" matanya terpejam rapat kala cairannya mengucur deras. Sakura mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

"Ini benar-benar hebat!" gadis itu tersenyum puas.

Sakura kembali mengecup bunshinnya.

"Sudah cukup kau boleh menghilang." titahnya lembut sambil menatap bunshinnya.

"Hn."

Sebelah alis Sakura naik. "apa? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepatlah menghilang!" kali ini titahnya kasar.

"Hn, apa cukup hanya begini saja?" untuk pertama kalinya si bunshin bertanya, Sakura tak kaget sama sekali ia malah berdecih, _'lagi-lagi perdebatan seperti ini.'_ pikirnya.

Paska klimaks cakranya cukup terkuras, dia rasa bunshinnya mulai hilang kendali. "cepatlah hilang bunshin! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!" teriaknya.

Sakura tak mau berdebat, karena terakhir kali berdebat yang terjadi malah saling adu jotos dengan bunshinnya sendiri. Dan itu buruk sekali, kamar ini bisa lebih buruk daripada kapal pecah.

"Kau tidak tahu terima kasih ya?" dengar? Ucapannya sudah mulai seperti Sakura kan?

Sekarang Sakura tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan sesosok Sasuke si bunshin. Dia memutar kedua bola mata hijaunnya. Sakura menyiapkan cakra yang tersisa, lalu mulai melayangkan tinjunya.

Greeep!

Tangannya di kepal kuat oleh Sasuke. "ck! Perlawanan tak berarti bunshin sialan!" geramnya kesal, sambil menyerang menggunakan tangan kirinya kali ini.

Gerakannya masih kalah cepat! Tubuh Sakura langsung di terjang dan kini Sasuke si bunshin diatas tubuh polosnya.

"He-hey! Bunshin sialan minggir dari tubuhku!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak mau."

"A-apa beraninya kau!?"

 _'Si-sial aku harus menghabiskan seluruh cakraku agar bunshin sialan ini lenyap!'_ pikirnya. Ia tak menyangka bunshinnya kali ini terlalu kuat.

"Ugh! Mau apa kau?!" Sakura kaget si bunshin mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Sakura memerah lagi.

"Aa-aphmmph!" mulut Sakura terkunci. Dan bibir bunshinnya terasa dingin.

Ciuman yang lembut perlahan menjadi lumatan nikmat lagi.

Ciuman Sasuke si bunshin turun ke dada dan menghisap segala yang ada di sana. "ah! Ugh- Sa-sasukeh!" tangan kanan si bunshinpun tak tinggal diam.

Kocokkan di area sensitifnya begitu cepat dan nikmat, "o-oooh aah Sasukeh jangan berhenti!" namun si bunshin kali ini tak menurut. Tiba-tiba saja si bunshin menghentikan kocokkan dan cumbuannya. "ngh!? Apah! Kenapa berhenti?" protes Sakura kesal.

Sakura terbelalak, bunshinnya tak menjawab tapi malah melepas seluruh pakaiannya gesit hanya dengan satu tangan. "a-apa yang kau lakukan bunshin-baka!" Sakura segera merapatkan diri dengan selimutnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura masih dengan keterkejutannya. Ini gila! Apa bunshinnya akan memperkosanya? Heeee! Di perkosa bunshin sendiri? "he-hentikan! Jangan macam-macam padaku!" Sakura mendadak panas dingin.

Bunshinnya telah telanjang sempurna, "kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak! Tetap saja tidak! Tubuhku hanya untuk Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya lagi.

Bunshinnya tersenyum licik, "benarkah? Tapi tadi barusan aku telah menyentuhmu berkali-kali." ucap si bunshin santai.

"Ya-ya itu hanya untuk matrubasiku saja." Suara Sakura memelan saat mengucapkan kata 'matrubasiku'. "la-lagipula aku di sentuh olehku sendirikan, ja-jadi tidak apa-apa." jelas Sakura gugup.

"Hn, jadi menurutmu begitu?"

"Y-yaa,"

Si bunshin mendecak, "ck!" lalu menarik kaki kiri Sakura, "kyaaaa! Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan! Lepas!" Sakura memberontak kaki kanannya menendang-nendang.

"Ssstt telanglah..." ucap datar si bunshin sambil menjatuhkan diri menindih Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tercekat, "ini aku Sasuke." mata hijau Sakura melebar.

"K-kau pasti bercanda,"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas aku juga 'menginginkan' ini Sakurah."

Nafas bunshinnya terdengar memburu. Tidak! Itu bukan bunshinnya tapi memang Sasuke sungguhan. Dia baru sadar, cakra yang menindihnya ini bukan cakra miliknya melainkan cakra yang sangat dia kenali, cakra khas Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna seluruhnya sampai keubun-ubun. Dia sangat malu, terbongkar sudah rahasia yang selama ini tertutup rapat. Terlebih memalukannya lagi ketahuan oleh pacar sendiri.

"kyaaaa aku malu Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa rasa malu telah mengalihkan segalanya.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan kekasihnya."tak apa, aku mengerti Sakura." mata kelam Sasuke tak lepas memandang mata hijaunya Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." Sakura merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia menyambut kepulangan Sasuke tapi yang terjadi malah...

"Sudah kubilang kan, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Sakura.

"Tadaima Sakura." gadis pink itu tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun."

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Oh jadi sekarang kau mau langsung menemui Sakura-chan, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Apa tidak terlalu malam? Ini sudah tengah malam lewat lho?" kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"Tak masalah Dobe." dalam pikiran Sasuke, _'kalau Sakura sudah tidur ya, tinggal pulang.'_

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura-chan pasti akan senang akhirnya perjalanan anehmu selesai juga." Naruto mencibir.

Sasuke tak mau menggubris, bicara dengan Naruto memang takkan ada habisnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya saat jalan meninggalkan apartement sohibnya dan di balas senyuman hangat oleh Naruto.

Sasuke telah sampai di depan pagar apartementnya Sakura tapi lelaki tampan itu tersentak. Ia melihat sesosok yang sangat mirip dengannya tapi sesosok itu malah loncat dan menghilang entah kemana. Tak berapa lama pintu apartement terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura yang sangat ia rindukan namun bukannya ucapan selamat datang atau pelukan hangat yang ia damba tapi malah...

"Kenapa kau malah kabur sih!? Ayo kita kedalam! Dan jangan kabur lagi ya?"

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:** hallo... Kita ketemu lagi ^-^)/ hehehe... semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya ^^


End file.
